A New Family
by Goldie
Summary: Catherine and Warrick. Lot's of fluff here people.


Disclaimer: I still don't own them, however I do own a lot of merchandise;)

Rating: I'd have to go with almost NC-17, I think. Anyways have fun:)

A/N: This is just some Catherine/ Warrick fluff. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Catherine was surprised when she heard someone pounding on her door. When she finally managed to make her way down the stairs and open the door, she was even more surprised to see Warrick standing there, with a bottle of vodka no less. When her mind registered what was going on she looked up to see Warrick staring at her chest. She followed his gaze and glanced down at her own appearance.

A smug smirk adorned his face. "Is that what you always wear to open the door? If so, I should come around more often." Warrick was trying so hard, but failing miserably, to keep a straight face.

Catherine had been stretching before Warrick showed up. All she had on was an orange baby-t and a pair of matching booty shorts. She invited Warrick in and excused herself to get changed. Minutes later she returned wearing one of Warrick's old shirts, that he had left there when they re-painted Lindsey's room.

'God she looks good in my shirt. Is it not enough that the sun rises and sets with her? Now she has to parade around here in one of my shirts.' the sound of her clearing her throat brought him out of his thoughts.

"I see you brought gifts. I was never really one for diamonds or gold. The real way to my heart, liquid love." Catherine smiled, took the bottle, and headed for the kitchen to get some glasses and orange juice.

warrick was standing behind her when she poured the drinks. He noticed that she had only poured orange juice in her glass. At his quizzical look Catherine tried to explain.

"Eddie is dropping Lindsey off in a couple hours, I told her we would spend the day together. The way I see it mommy doesn't need to be tipsy."

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping to get you drunk and take you to bed"

"You don't have to get me drunk to get a little" Catherine was now pressing her body into Warrick's. Her voice was low and lust filled. "Last time was fun, but I want this time to be special." her mouth found his ear and began to nibble.

"Mmmm....W-What about Lindsey?"

"Shhh....She won't be her for a while yet, we have plenty of time."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hey, look, if you don't wanna do this I'm not gonna force you."

"Good god Cath, how could you think that..."

Warrick tore off the shirt that Catherine had just put on a few minutes before, she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples strained against the fabric of her baby-t.

Catherine managed to have them both naked in record time. She pulled herself onto her table and wrapped her arms around Warrick's neck, effectively pulling him to her.

Warrick placed his hands on her hips, slowly he dragged his fingertips to her knees and back up to her inner thighs.

Catherine's right hand traveled down his chest until she found her destination. Slowly she began to stroke.

"God Cat....if you keep....that up.....I'm not gonna...last much longer....."

"Okay." Catherine stated simply as she removed her hand from him and brought it to her hot, wet, waiting, core. "Mmm . . . It's such a shame that I have to do this myself."

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that is? I want you to come for me Cat. Show me what you do when I'm not here."

She slowly entered a finger, not really believing that she was doing this in front of someone. I mean teasing she could do, but to actually let herself go. As she felt the familiar tingle run through her body, she inserted another finger.

Warrick could not believe how turned on he was. With every stroke of her fingers her eyes got darker. Warrick could tell she was close.

Catherine moaned in protest as Warrick removed her fingers. She didn't have a chance to really react as he swiftly entered her. With one thrust her muscles were clenching down on him, hard. Her orgasm didn't come as a surprise, but the intensity was a little overwhelming.

Warrick managed a whole lot of self control as he pulled out of her and carried her to her room. Once there he laid her on her bed and, for the second time, thrust into her.

"You feel so good Cat."

"Baby. I want you to come for me. I'm so close and I can tell you are too."

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too, War."

* * *

Catherine woke up with just enough time to disinfect the kitchen table before Lindsey came home.

* * *

"Hey baby, I missed you so much." She pulled her nine-year-old in for a big hug. "Don't go into mommy's room okay. Warrick is sleeping and I don't want to wake him."

Catherine walked to the car sitting in her driveway. She noted that Eddie was in a hurry. 'Probably to go see some whore.' She thought as she went to get her daughters things from the back.

"So, I'll be back Tuesday to pick her up."

"Yeah okay. Hey Ed, try not to forget that I get her for her birthday."

"No problem, I have plans that weekend."

Catherine gathered Lindsey's things and walked back into the house. In the kitchen she found Warrick and Lindsey talking and laughing.

"So, were you talking about me?" they both looked up with guilty smiles to see Catherine standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. As she walked to join them at the table she couldn't help but think how perfect her life had turned out.


End file.
